hypo_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliot's Big Brother S2
'Introduction' This is the second season of TakeTime#5220's Big Brother on discord. Inside, 10 rookies and 6 returnees! Many twists and funnnnnnnnn! 'Twists' *'Cliques' The 16 houseguests will be separated into 4 different teams of 4. If one of the team members win HoH, he cannot nominate one of his own team members. *'Carepackages' At many times in the game, the pre-jury and jury will vote for one houseguest to receive a carepackage. *'Swaps' Many Swaps with special houseguests will happen during the game! 'The Cast' Tobi Age: 13 Location: Tokyo, Japan Job: Student Bio: Lives in Tokyo Japan and school is Nishimachi International School. I am sometimes active a lot because of school. Basically follow and break some rules Quote: “shinitai” Sas Age: 16 Location: England Job: Lush Worker Bio: ALWAYS USE YOUR THICC HIPS Quote: “THICC HIPS” Blue Age: 9 Location: Unknow Job: Little Kid Bio: Weird, Random, Somewhat Derpy, a maniac, likes to say random things all the time, basically if this was a tv show she would be that comic relief, kind sometimes,open to friends, ( hint hint this bio is a reference to me ), will be rude if is rude ( aka will pwn someone if they are mean ), sometimes says " I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL! " for no reason. Quote: “I’m a weirdo and I’m proud! ;)” Eddy Age: 21 Location: Unknow Job: Artist Bio: Who are you Quote: “Never judge a book by it’s cover”''' ' Mark Age: 18 Location: Germany Job: Builder Bio: Helpfull Truthworthy Quote: “Teammates never die” Russell Hantz Age: 44 Location: Dayton,Texas Job: Oil Company Owner Bio: My personality speaks for itself when I've proudly displays a missing tooth that I've refuses to fix. I'm a married father of four. Standing at only 5'6", im built like a pitbull with a bald head. At a stocky 200 pounds, I have solid figure and sharp tongue that helped me carve out a multimillion dollar business in the oil-tanking industry. Im huge SURVIVOR fan, im self-made man built in my business from scratch by working hard, speaking my mind and stepping on anyone who got in his way. i won't apologize for my style of game play. i can't wait to get in the competition and show "these morons how it's done" and and ive "planed to play the game dirtier, smarter and more cunning than anyone can imagine." In my first season i lied to the other contestants and told them i had survived Hurricane Katrina while my dog drowned, and i laughed behind their backs when they felt compassion for me. Quote: “Keep hope alive” Happy Age: 15 Location: Howaii Job: Scripter Bio: I am cool I am awesome you are both Quote: “You are cool” James Age: 22 Location: New York, US Job: Meteorologist Bio: I am James and I am glad to be here I am very kind and I feel I can win the Game and the winner in the House Quote: “I may be gone but the game is not over” Corey Age: 25 Location: Ohio Job: Police Officer Bio: He is strong, smart, and he lives to Protect and serve. He is also great at handling guns. Quote: “Be smart all time” Matthew Age: 9 Location: Unknow Job: Youtuber Bio: Hey guy's I'm Matthew :DDDDDDDDDD Quote: “Hey guys FIetch here” Brendan Age: 17 Location: UK Job: Animal Saver Bio: I love animals plus I love meeting new people I have fun but most of the time I'm depressed idk why but yeah that's me Quote: “Dogs are a mans best friend.” Jason Age: 22 Location: Unknow Job: Youtuber Bio: I am strong smart and brave Quote: “Win at all costs" Zachary Age: 21 Location: Nunavut, Canada Job: Chemist Bio: I love playing ORGs, but I'm not going to back down to no one. I'm not the one to shy away from danger, confrontation or conflict. Quote: “It’s not over until it’s over" Leon Swanson Age: 17 Location: California Job: Chess Master Bio: Very smart, OCD, shy, a big sweetheart Quote: “Everybody in this world drives like fucking spongebob” Billy Age: 30 Location: Mexico, MO Job: Comedian Bio: When I was younger I tried to be funny and tried to be the center of attention, well... kinda think that I am still the center of attention. Anywho I know this game inside and out and If you think about backstabbing me, I got some people who can back me up and jump your ass in front of the whole house. Quote: “#KeepCalmAndLaughOn” Dev Age: 11 Location: FL Job: Student Bio: No life, No friends, ya that’s me Quote: “...” Weeks Resumes '''Week 1' First week, first twist, Cliques were here! Separated in 4 teams, Team Foxes, Team Dogs, Team Cats and Team Wolves, a houseguest took a temptation and bringed back the ancient winner, Naruto! He gived his bracelets to Joshua, Meggie, Brendan, Billy, Toe, Tobi, Fletch and Corey. The others got to a competition and Zachary, James and Mark came on the block. Zachary got evicted by a vote of 6-2-1. Week 2 On the second week, Happy became the first HoH! He then nominated Blue and Dev! Naruto, the last winner, won PoV and discarded! A quick week, and Dev is evicted by a 7-2 vote! Week 3 Eli, a special houseguest, came into the house for a second swap! She automatically became HoH and putted on the block Happy and Leon, that were 2 pawns, her real target was Naruto. Unfortunatly, Naruto won PoV! He then used it on Happy, making Eli put Billy on the block. Then, by a vote of 5-0, Leon got evicted! Week 4 With Matthew becoming the new HoH, his nominations arrived really quickly! Russel and Jason got on the block, and counted on Happy to win PoV, which happened! Happy then saved his friend Russel, and Matthew putted the popular Billy on the block! By a 3-3 tie, Matthew decided to evict Jason! Week 5 Pt. 1 Naruto, the winner from S1, won HoH! With that came a choice. He could activate the BoB twist for the next following 3 weeks. He decided to do it! At the nomination ceremony, He nominated Russel and Mark! At the PoV Competition, Naruto successfully won PoV and decided to take off one of his pawn, Russel, to get on the block Blue, the real target. Then, by a vote of 4-3, Blue was evicted from the Big Brother house. Pt. 2 The houseguest got the following announcement: 2 new rookies would enter the house and be the last swap of the season! But 2 new houseguest means double eviction, making a triple eviction week! Eli became this double eviction HoH and nominated Happy, Russel and Sas. At the PoV competition, Aure won, and others conviced her to save Sas. Eli then putted Billy as a replacement. Then, with 0 vote to save, Russel was evicted, followed by Happy, that got 1 vote to save. Billy was safe with 3 votes to be safe Week 6 At the start of the week, the BoB twist was revealed by Naruto! The 2 new HoHs were Naruto and Aurea! Aure nominated Mark and Matthew and Naruto nominated James and Tobi. Mark and Matthew then dethroned Aure in the BoB comp! At the PoV, Naruto won and got off the block Tobi to replace with Billy. Then, by a vote of 3-1, Billy was evicted from the BB house. Week 7 The two new HoHs on Week 7 were Aure (AGAIN) and Branden. Aure nominated Matthew and Tobi, and Branden nominated Corey and Eddy. Then, Matthew and Tobi dethroned Aure (AGAAAAAAAAIN). Mark arrived and made even more drama in the house! Corey then won the PoV and took himself off the block. The replacement was obviously Mark. BUT a second PoV happened, and Eli won it. However, he discarded. Then, by a vote of 4-0, Mark was voted out. Category:Custom Seasons